Galaxy Timeline
"Time Is constant, a river flowing that each ripple means a real transformation in the physical reality." The Beginning of Time Some thirteen billion years, an immense cloud of gas and dust collapsed under its own gravity and coalesced to form a revolving disk, creating the galaxy. Over many more billions of years, the stars and planets began to form. By 5,000,000,000. Iife had begun to evolve in the galaxy, with some of the earliest examples of non-sentient life developing on Goroth Prime. Around sometime afterwards. The first of the galaxy's most well-known species were evolving: the Lunaries, their existence predates any known civilization and is rumored that they were born just shortly after the Big Bang, the event that culminated in the creation of the Universe on their homeworld, which has otherwise been lost to the ripples of time.. The Lunaries were presumable the only form of sentient life, capable of thought, emotion, intelligence. The Lunaries would explore the lifeless stars, and after many ages would have the means and 'Godlike' prospective to seed life on their own accord, therefore establishing what present-day Scryers called 'The Beginning of the Cycles' and what the Scions would call 'The Beginning' The Lunaries seeded life throughout the galaxy, the Advent and Iconians being genetically built; seeded; and produced at the belief that their 'Gods' gave them life, and the theory of natural evolution on their respective homeworlds. What they didn't know Is that the Lunaries had given them life, and acted via the 'Divine Wills' of each culture to ensure a certain path for their civilizations. To some, they were the children of the Gods, to others..they were slaves. Between the Beginning of Time and the Fall of Earth, numerous affairs were ongoing. Likewise, the Lunaries seeded the galaxy with life, some evolved on their own while others (Namely the Advent and Iconian) rose with common knowledge of their ascension to the 'Gods' of the Galaxy. This period was dominated by the Lunaries and ended when they disappeared for a period of time, leading to discontent and disorder among the many races that lead to the 'Long Calm' The Galaxy's Awakening - 3,687,549,369 TGA The Lunaries, gifted with long life, heighten intelligence, and possible the means to alter time, reality, and life set their course across the galaxy. Some settling on planets to oversee the course of evolution, others in space to study anomaly and eliminating them so they don't danger the children for which they crafted. The Iconians and Advent were the first to be crafted, the Advent styled after the Lunaries known as 'Scryers' or the Warrior-Caste of the 'Gods' and the Iconians, wise, patient, intelligent much like another group of the Lunaries known of the Scions. The Advent were settled onto their make-shift homeworld of Preah Adventos (Adventos Primus) while the Iconians settled on a mostly oceanic world known as Lantea. A few of the Lunaries remained to guide the Advent and Iconians as images, to ensure they did not lose their way to ascension; the peak of evolution and technological advancement to Lunarian standards. The Advent, designed after the Scryers were fierce and powerful in body, but soon either by mutation in the genes or a rare adaptation, they soon also learned to harness the mental functions of their minds, enhancing their possibilities tenfold and forwarded their technology a thousand years as the Lunarians adapted to this change and implemented the control program called 'The Unity' as the religious aspect, a doctrine that called for restrain and careful extension of their already prowess power and strength. This was a motion passed; overruling the Scryers vote by 3;1 (It should be noted, It is unknown just how large the Lunarian population got around this time, but it is guessed they were a space-faring race thinned out across the galaxy) . A similar surprise came from the Iconians nearly the same time around, they would have inherited the 'heighten' intelligence trait from the Scions, granting them a understanding unique to the galaxy and soon a certain gene in their brood that enabled them to see pockets of the future at a time, however that was heavily repressed after a vote bypassed the Scion's nearly fanatical defence of the Iconians. The repressed of their ability did not stop the Iconians from being at balance with the Advent in Technology, and in secret this is when the tension between the Scryers and Scions started to break slowly throughout the ages. Advent Interstellar Expansion Soon, most of the Lunaries felt satisfied with the progress the Advent had made, and the Scryers granted them the knowledge of Interstellar travel, much like the Lunaries's partial way of travel from planet to planet. They constructed ships to travel to new planets and colonize them, they would encounter small undeveloped species which were left alone and bypassed for barren planets to be terreformed for new life to flourish. The Iconian's Discoveries Likewise, as the Advent were expending across the stars at the behest of their Lunarian (Gods). The Iconians were searching throughout the galaxy, categorizing system after system, planet after planet into their own collective for use of younger generations. It was during this time that the earlist signs of Talari and Kullian pre-historical society was discovered, the first signs of natural evolution in the galaxy. The Introduction of the Vasari Unfortunately, after around a million years of exploration and peaceful intentions across the numerous races. The one race that was discovered and shocked most were the Vasari, originally territorial and warlike, much like the Advent. They were not created by the Lunarians, but by evolution. According to the one law no Lunarian would break, they could not alter anything on the physical level about the Vasari, and this was the groundbreaking highlight that would scar the Scyers point of view of how life and the species should be handled for future generations. The Discord War - 4,198,487 After the Vasari were identified and categorized, the Lunarians began to fear a dark disturbance, no one more then the Scryers felt the need to alter the Vasari to lessen their hostility before they cause a galactic incident. Ultimately they were forced to abide to the laws set forth and watch from afar... Ultimately, the Vasari became hostile by the growing Advent presence. Unknown to either the Advent and the Iconians, the Vasari were in reality; quite advanced and soon they built warships of untold power and lead by a 'Warmaster' they declared the 'First' official war of the galaxy. It was called the Discord War by the Advent and the 'War of Aggression' by the Iconians, due to from their prospective the Vasari were the aggressor. Both the Iconians and the Advent joined forces against the more militarist aliens and having to militarist themselves in order to survive. The Discord also hit the Lunarians hard, whom withdrew from the conflict for the time being. * The Vasari mobilize and invades Advent space, therefore declaring war on the Iconians. The War was on a immense scale. * The Advent & Iconians join forces for the first time against the Vasari * The Lunarian's silence began The Vasari Crusade & Allied Union The Vasari Military was rather more powerful then anyone would have assumed before, perhaps it was the ignorance of the Advent & Iconian's own prestige given their treatment by the Lunarians that blinded them to the reality of the threat. The Vasari's Fleet (Crusade In Advent Terms) was slowly pushing towards the Homeworlds, one world after another. The Allied assets combined and soon they produced the first starships built solely for combat for the galaxies first recorded war * The Vasari are winning the war, with the Advent and Iconians on the defensive * Iconians lend the Advent advanced shield technology to co-exist with the Advent plasma-beam breakthrough * The First Mothership is constructed over Adventos, and soon more follow in suit The Vortex Operation The Vortex Operation was a theorized military operation that was designed for hit-and-run deep-strikes against enemy assets and strongholds, targeting supply lines aswell as undefended worlds as a means to install fear and doubt of victory in their enemies. The Vasari were confident they would defeat the Advent and the Iconians, and rule supreme as the most powerful race in the galaxy should the campaign work out, and It did for several Advent and Iconian locations and positions were destroyed in the operation. * The Advent Stronghold at Riva and Jae'dol were overrun * The Iconian Library World of Meldin was occupied * The Allies retreat to Sanctum, with the Vasari preparing for the final battle The Resurgence The Vortex Operation sew discord in the allied lines, and forced them to retreat to Sanctum. However, while on Sanctum they were 'supposedly' visited by a Lunarian of the name Ares, of the Scryer-branch. He granted the Advent the knowledge of heighten forms of weapons and shield technology, which violated the Lunarian's core concept of interference..but the damage had been done. The Advent made use of the new knowledge to rebuild their fleet, and they would face the Vasari and utterly obliterate them in open combat, sending them back into the depths of their own empire before ruthlessly bombarding them back to the stone age. * A Lunarian, Ares granted the Advent knowledge of more advanced weapons against the non-interference majority vote of the Lunarian Collective. His fate Is unknown * The Advent Resurgence, and obliterate the Old Vasari Empire back into the stone age. This causes the Iconians to question the morals of the Advent and they return to Lantea * The Discord Wars have ended, and few Lunarians return to help mend the damage galaxy aswell as question Ares to untold ends. The Manifest Period - 3,215,138 "The Discord Wars Is what changed the Advent, for better or for worse. The Iconians learned enlightenment though science, and the galaxy learned the horrors of self-harm." - Balder, Lunarian Caretaker The Great Manifest Period was a span of time that lasted from 4,198,487 TGA to 3,215,138 TGA. It was characterized by increased movement of colonization, evolution of local species and the establishment of the Expansion Region in its outermost territories. Also during this period the Vasari struggled to rebuild from their collapse as a civilization in the aftermath of the war. Even as the various governments expanded astrographically, the Advent repressed some species; mainly the Vasari from attending the level of interstellar travel by keeping them in check. Additionally, the era featured the creation of the Ringworlds, artificially created to sustain a population and or house a limited number of Lunarians for scientific and government reasons for the galaxy in question. The Vasari reconstruction After the end of the Discord War, the Vasari were repressed technological and cultural. The advanced state of being was erased by the Advent, whom regulated the state of technology and when they deemed fit for them to advanced. They were initially pushed back to inhabit only their homeworld of Tor for most of the period. During this time it was said many internal affairs threatened the extinction of the species. During this time, the Vasari on other planets splintered. The Loyalists remained loyal to Tor, and ttheir children that 'Tor will save us' while the Pius Dea felt abandoned and thus felt no ties to Tor. Unofficially It can be confirmed the Vasari spent much of this period inter fighting for a renewed and supreme government. The First Gift The First Gift was a unique landmark in galactic history, for which the Lunarians are responsibility for in a way. With the distant discord war becoming a distant memory..the first gift was considered the most important and vital to the future of both the galaxy and the Lunarian collective; it divided the collective into smaller sact, leaving the Scryers and Scions-Lunarians to maintain the current galaxy while the others would depart to parts unknown. The Hatred Flows Remarkable, around 3,452,148 the Vasari Gemini Empire was formed out of the remnants of the Old Vasari Imperium when First Prime Bra'tac defeated the last of his foes and united the 12 worlds of the vasari into a interstellar government; one that respects strength but understands tolerance and the need for peace. The Advent were preparing to move in and destory Bra'tac forces but were stopped when the Lunarians stopped either sides from opening fire and inserted the make-shift nebula 'Erium' on the astrological borders of the Vasari and Advent and then erased both species of their involvement in the sudden 'peace' however, regardless of the efforts of the Lunarians...the Vasari would begin to harbor a hate for the more advanced and privileged Advent of Adventos, having mix feelings about the Iconians in the process. The Vasari would regroup, recolonize, and make technological breakthroughs during the Manifest Period including the means of tracking via hyperspace and the means of advanced disruptor technology which in theory would help against any shield-base foe; the idea of weaponry to defend themselves from the Advent. By this time, Bra'tac died of natural aging and his legacy would become the 'Gemini Empire' of the Vasari, a vastly stronger version then the one destoryed by the Discord Wars. End of the Manifest Period The Manifest Period was prepares the most peaceful era the galaxy knew, the Advent were rebuilding, same for the Vasari..the Iconians were categorizing more of the galaxy and its numerous species, it was during that time-frame that the Iconians discovered Earth and informed the Precursors(Scions/Lunarians) of the discovary, leading them to shield the planet against discernment by the Scryers. The Manifest Period ended when the Lunarians went into a long sleep, which caused the Advent to be leaderless and dependent on the orders of the Scryers and caused them to lash out into a series of minor conflicts with the Vasari; Iconians and the swarm, a bi-product of the natural evolution process not expected nor wanted by the Lunarians. The Interregnum Wars - 2,352,102 Unfortunately for the Lunarians, the Manifest Period would collapse around 2,352,102 when the Seleth Swarm expended from the fringes of the galaxy and invaded the Advent, whom in turned responded and the Vasari looked at this as a chance to deal the Advent a serious blow and also invaded them; the Iconians were neutral as they watched from afar, around this time the earliest form of the Systems Alliances (The Systems Federation of Planets) was formed and was consumed by the Interregnum Wars for the first part of Its history. The Seleth Swarm was a creation of nature; was It the natural evolution or a accidentally creation, no one was certain. What most could agree on Is that the Swarm was conquering worlds at an alarming rate and was able to field massive armies and fleets. The Federation of Planets, around this time newly formed into a democracy of fragile worlds responded via force and fought them in the fringes until they were pushed into the mid-rim and the Advent got involved. The Interregnum Wars were more complicated then the Swarm Invasion; for the Vasari Invaded the Advent and the Iconians were dealing with another threat around the same time. Arrival of the Swarm The Swarm of Seleth was figured to have been from the outer-rim of the galaxy, some bi-product of nature and perhaps had some hand of Lunarian involvement, but it wouldn't matter as the swarm did appear intelligent and highly erratically, colonizing and attacking worlds that were deem hostile. First contact between the Swarm and the Federation ended in bloodshed and saw to a 4 year engagement between the two powers. * Battle of Lovan - Swarm Forces overwhelm Federation Allied Forces, giving them a foothold in the galaxy to launch attacks anywhere in the sector, 'Overlord' Classification was dated during this engagement as the largest and most dangerous form of bio material the swarm had in its reach. Victory * Siege of Rania - Federation and Swarm Fleets meet over Rania and after initial setbacks, the Swarm would overwhelm the defenders and lay siege to Rania, the planet itself was protected by a planetary defense system and a mist-like sheet that covered the atmosphere. Ground forces were landed and clashed heavily with Federation Troopers until they were killed, however the Siege sapped more resources out of the Swarm and gave the Federation time to remobilize for a counter-offensive. Battle By the 2nd year of the Invasion, the Federation had lost 14 systems and a uncountable losses of life to the Swarm, which only continued to consume. Defeat became a reality after Rania and soon the Federation attempted to make contact with the Advent and the Iconins for help. * The Advent are indifferent to the situation of the Federation, but to maintain their dominance over the galaxy they mobilize and move to fight the Swarm at full-force, the Iconians decline finding war to be an annoyance to scientific dominance, the Vasari around this time view this as a complete and utter chance to destory the Advent and thus mobilize their fleets and invade the Ascendancy, sparking a 2 front war for the Advent.